Sailor Cosmos, Goddess of the Stars
by Golden Fire Phoenix
Summary: Usa becomes Cosmos when Chaos once again appears, during the Battle she succeeds in sealing Chaos, but not before it cast one more attack on her...Ands whats up with all these vampires?
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Cosmos, Goddess of the Stars  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Prologue -The Legend  
  
At the beginning of the universe there was nothing. All around was the empty pitch black of space, then in one moment a star was born. This star was the beginning of all to come, for from this star was born a being a being of the purest of soul with unlimited powers.  
  
But like all things there must be a balance, with out dark there is no light and with out evil there is no good. So another being was born, this one with the blackest of souls and the evilest of powers.  
  
These two beings were known as Cosmos and Chaos and through the centuries they battled, not to kill the other, but to seal them in a swirling vortex so that the balance would stay complete and the universe intact.  
  
When not battling, Cosmos spread through the galaxy her power and formed new stars and solar systems with beings of pure souls being born in the celestial bodies. Chaos did the same, but the beings born were born to fight and crave the blood of the enemy, they were known as the Negaverse.  
  
Through centuries and centuries they did this tell finally they confronted each other once more, near the planet earth and its small moon, Cosmos favorite celestial body. They fought hard and long, swords clashing, nether giving in, tell Chaos made the mistake of attacking the one thing Cosmos held dear, the moon.  
  
With the last of her strength Cosmos called forth the Sealing Vortex and with all her powers shoved Chaos in to the swirling depths and sent it drifting through space. With her dieing breath she restored the moon to its former glory and vanished, only to be awakened once more, in a different body, when Chaos returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ So how do you like it? Please give me feed back, it be much appreciated! 


	2. Vampiri

Sailor Cosmos, Goddess of the Stars  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: Come on people do you really believe that the makers of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon would be righting Fan fiction Crossovers?  
  
Hey peeps, I have recently gotten in to reading Vampire novels and decided that I wanted to write one so this story is going to be placed under Supernatural instead of Romance.  
  
~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~  
  
An evil laugh rang through the street as Chaos watched it's pray weaken.  
  
"Give it up Sailor Moon, your friends have died and you are weakened, join me and we shall rule the universe together!" Chaos said and erupted in evil laughter.  
  
"Never.NEVER!" Moon yelled and began to flicker with power. Her eyes changed from solid blue to a deep dark blue with flecks of silver that reflected the stars and her hair went from blonde to shimmering silver. Transformation complete she stood before Chaos calmly, but with anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"I am Cosmos, you have destroyed my friends and have left me alone, prepare to DIE!" Cosmos yelled and sent an attack at Chaos.  
  
Chaos dodged and smirked at Cosmos. "Tisk, tisk, tisk.Have you forgotten so soon my dear Cosmos? I cannot be killed for if I die, because I am not able to be reborn as you are, the balance will no longer exist and the universe as you know it will be no longer." A maniacal smile replaced her smirk as she saw Cosmos draw back in rage.  
  
Cosmos growled. "If I cant kill you then this time I shall seal you away FOREVER!" She cried and called forth the Sealing Vortex and with one of her attacks pushed Chaos into it.  
  
"You Bitch! If I perish then so shall YOU!" Chaos yelled and before the Vortex could close around her she sent an attack at Cosmos.  
  
Sinking in to the oblivion of darkness, Cosmos became calm and serene, knowing that she had finally succeeded in sealing chaos away forever; with that last thought her world became darkness. Little did she know of the change that happened when the attack had hit her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In between two tall buildings a light of shimmering silver formed and from that light dropped a girl of incredible beauty, but with a strong aurora of darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~ I have been wandering all my life place to place no one noticing when I come or go. People are wrong about my kind I can walk in the day, but during the night is when I feel free and am able to feed. What am I do you ask? I am a thing of a child's nightmare, I am vampiri.  
  
~~~~~~~ Feeling the strong black aurora the vampire was drawn to it like a flame and entered the alley. He stepped back in surprise  
  
. 'Beautiful' he thought, kneeling down he lifted the girls strands of hair and let them fall through his fingers. 'Silk'.  
  
He lifted a hand and ran a finger down the satin skin on her throat and shivered restraining the beast in him from savagely ripping the smooth fragile skin to pieces and drinking her warm life giving blood.  
  
As he tried to restrain himself his nails had pierced the skin at her throat and instead of crimson liquid spilling forth a shimmering silver stream began running down her neck. Startled the vampire brought his hand to his mouth and licked the liquid from it. He stared at his hand in astonishment, with just that mere amount of blood his hunger had been sedated.  
  
Coming to a decision he picked the girl up and walked with her in his arms towards one of the many homes that he had acquired through out his 300-year life span.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Who is this mysterious vampire that has stumbled upon our favorite heroin? And what change has befallen her? Find out in the Next Chapter: Queen of the Night  
  
So how does everyone like my attempt at creating a Vampire story? Well if you like please review! 


	3. Queen of Light and Dark

Sailor Cosmos, Goddess of the Stars  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Running was all she could think of doing as claws and fangs reached for her in the dark. She ran fast through the fog of night, feeling the demons tearing at her flesh making silver blood run, she burst through the forest and stopped, staring at the dark castle before her, calling for her, offering her comfort. But it was to late she had stopped to long the demons had caught her and with claws deep in her skin she was dragged in to the forest once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Screaming Usagi sat up in the bed alien to her and was greeted by pitch- black darkness. Heavy dark shades covered the windows and the walls appeared to be painted black. From her position on the bed she looked around for a door and found the slight outline of one on the far wall.  
  
Slipping from the bed she placed her feet on the warm black carpet and with her silver hair trailing after her made it to the door. But before she could open it a hand rested atop hers.  
  
"You are not strong enough to go yet, rest." A husky lulling voice said as she was led back to the bed and placed in it. She was about to argue with the person that she wasn't tired when a sudden wave of sleepiness overcame her and she once again fell into sleep, this time not plagued be dreams. ~~~~~~~~ Heero watched as the girl's eyes closed and wondered to what she had been dreaming about. When she had gotten from the bed his eyes, even in the darkness, had noticed newly formed scratches on her arms that hadn't been there when he had brought her to his home.  
  
Knowing that her dream had been restless he had used his powers to make her sleep so that the next time she woke up she would feel more refreshed and alive.  
  
'Alive, what a funny word.' He thought as he made his way to the door and opened it. He turned and made sure that the girl was sleeping peacefully and was amused to find a smile on her rose bud lips. With a slight smirk on his face he closed the door. ~~~~~~~  
  
Silver flecked eyes opened once more, but this time they were greeted by the sunlight filtering through the opened window. She sat up in bed and got a better view of the room and found that she had been wrong last night. The walls were not black, they were a deep, beautifully rich dark blue and on one wall she saw a beautiful silver sword.  
  
She stretched and once again slid off the bed and walked to the window, breathing in the fresh morning air as it wafted through the room, and smiled at how bright it was out side.  
  
Wrapped in her own thoughts she had not noticed that someone had come to stand behind her and jumped and turned when that someone placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She backed up to the window when she looked in to the blank cobalt blue eyes of her savior.  
  
"Uh..hi. My names Usagi what's yours?" She asked nervously as her hands played with the battered up skirt of her fuko, head bowed. A hand came towards her and lifted her head then brushed her silver bangs from her eyes.  
  
"Heero Yui." He said as he stared into her beautiful silver flecked eyes. 'Beautiful' he thought as she smiled at him.  
  
"Well Hee-chan thank you so much for taking care of me." She said with false cheerfulness and turned back to the window and sighed.  
  
Heero frowned at her back wondering what could make a girl who, seemingly, had nothing in the world to be sad about. He placed his hand once more on her shoulder and turned her to face him.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her as he noticed that her eyes were now filled with tears. He stepped back in surprise as her eyes flashed and her dark aurora burst forth with power.  
  
"Nothing." She growled angrily at him and ran out of his room.  
  
"What the hell!" he said and ran after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Usagi was running blindly as she thought of what had happened the day before.  
  
'What is this power! Why do I have it in me it feels so dark.' She screamed in her head and then it dawned on her. The attack that Chaos had thrown at her had been filled with dark power and was meant to kill her, but because of who she was her body had absorbed the attack and had made the power her own.  
  
'Now I know what Setsuna meant about me never being the Messiah of Light again.'  
  
Flashback~*~*  
  
"I must warn you princess that after this battle a change in you will occur a change that will take you a life time to except if you do not believe in yourself." Sailor Pluto said to her Hime.  
  
"What sort of change?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Lets just say that you will no longer be the Messiah of light."  
  
End Flashback~*~*  
  
'I am now both the Messiah of light and dark." She thought as she stopped and sat on a bench. 'But why? I don't want this power!' she lowered her head in to her hands. She reached in side her self and pulled the power to the surface wanting to get a better feel as to what it held.  
  
She screamed as the power over took her and she changed once more. She became slightly taller and her silver hair was now streaked with black. Her fuko changed to that of a black dress with a long train and a low V-neck collar, the sleeves of the dress were long and flared out when they reached her hands.  
  
"What happened?" She asked her self as she looked at her attire.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Hearing a scream, Heero fastened his speed and ran towards it to skid to a halt in astonishment. If he thought that Usagi was beautiful before, now she was down right gorgeous  
  
~~~~~********~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~***** **~~~~  
  
So u finally find out who the vampire is, but do you truly know who Usagi is? Find out in the next chapter! ^__^ 


	4. midnight serenity

Sailor Cosmos, Goddess of the Stars  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
~~~~Last time~~~~  
  
She screamed as the power over took her and she changed once more. She became slightly taller and her silver hair was now streaked with black. Her fuko changed to that of a black dress with a long train and a low V-neck collar, the sleeves of the dress were long and flared out when they reached her hands.  
  
"What happened?" She asked her self as she looked at her attire.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Hearing a scream, Heero fastened his speed and ran towards it to skid to a halt in astonishment. If he thought that Usagi was beautiful before, now she was down right gorgeous  
  
~~~~~Now~~~~  
  
Hearing Heero's gasp Usagi turned. "Heero." she sighed then began to collapse. Before she could hit the ground he swooped her up into his arms and ran back to his home.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Once again finding herself sleeping on something comfortable and warm rather then cold and hard, Usagi shot up in the bed.  
  
She looked around what she recognized as Heero's bedroom and noticed that her hand was being held by something warm, looking down she found that Heero was holding her hand as he slept with his head on his other arm.  
  
Gently sliding her hand from his, she brushed the hair from his forehead and began to play with the surprisingly silky locks.  
  
She hadn't noticed that by now he had slightly opened his eyes and was enjoying the feeling of her long slender fingers sliding through his tosseled hair  
  
~~~~~~~~ Heero's Pov!!!!  
  
'Mmmmm.' I thought as I felt a comforting hand begin to play with my hair. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the dark angel, with blood so sweet, staring down at me with a blank look in her eyes; she began to hum her voice angelic and soft, like a whisper of wind.  
  
i pass through the night  
  
past black out streetlights,  
  
dressed in the darkest midnight,  
  
the moon a silver knife in the sky,  
  
moon beams bounce around me  
  
swirling wind Caressing and gentle  
  
the companions of my night.  
  
Her voice faded away and her eyes closed, I watched as her breathing became slow and steady, then I too drifted of in to sleep knowing that one day that I would be her companion of night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Usagi's Pov ~~~  
  
I woke as the rays of the sun came in through the window and slowly crept over my eyes, having seen the room that I was in twice before I am no longer confused. I look down and noticed that my hand is still sunk in to Heero's mass of silky chocolate colored tresses I blush and quickly remove my hand as he groans then sits up straight.  
  
He smiles at me revealing the two sharp teeth in his mouth, this causes me to slightly rub my tongue over the identical teeth in my mouth, which had sprung forth during my transformation the other day.  
  
"What....what has happened." I asked of him a little unsure of my self for I just now have seen how beautiful he is.  
  
"You have become vampiri" He answers and I feel as if I may swoon over his deep husky voice.  
  
"Vampiri?" I questioned, confused.  
  
"A creature of the night, but you may walk in the day light, but not for long. To much makes a vampiri ill." He stated in that voice that I new I was beginning to love.  
  
"Does that mean that I may stay with you a little longer?" I asked shyly.  
  
He turned to me then, eyes hooded, his dark stare penetrating my mind. Yes, range through my head as he slowly moved forward and placed a gentle kiss upon my lips.  
  
Awwwwww!!!!!! Isn't it Kute!!!!! (I meant to spell that wrong ^__^ ) I am really sorry about the late update but if u noticed I think that my writing has got a little better, don't cha think? Oh ya the poem song thing is made up by ME, I think its crappy but I'm really not all that good of a judge when it comes to music lyrics and poems anyhoo...  
  
Read and review please!!!! 


	5. author note

To the dear readers,  
  
Im sorry to inform you that this story, for now, will be discontinued. I have lost the imagination and creativity to continue it right now. Like every story I have created I have always thought of a beginning and an end, but I never seem to be able to develop the middle, I can never tie it together. So im going to take a really long breather from the GW/SM stories, but if you are at all interested in just plain GW stories I have a new one out called of Crime Lords and Rich boys, this one will still be updated...  
  
I truly am sorry...Please don't hate me! Phoenix 


	6. Chocolate Kiss

* * *

Sailor Cosmos, Goddess of the Stars

Author: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Chapter 5 -Chocolate Kiss

* * *

Chocolate came to mind as Usagi tasted Heero's lips, a bitter but sweet chocolate, addicting and seductive.  
  
Heero felt silky smooth arms reach up around his neck to begin toying with his hair; squeezing usagi tighter he deepened the kiss.  
  
"AHEM!" Startled by the sudden noise the two untangled themselves and jumped apart, Heero's mask fell in to place and a slight blush graced Usagi's cheeks. They both stared at the blonde, aqua-eyed man in front of them.  
  
"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" the man asked sweetly, innocently, but his eyes showed mirth and mischief as his they roamed over the couple.  
  
Heero looked at the man that was know leaning against his wall and wondered were the sweet and innocent boy he had know had went to, then shook the thought out of his head. They had all changed when the big "Change" had occurred.  
  
"What do you want Quatre?" He growled out. Quatre pushed himself away from the wall and held his hands in front of him as if warding off a raging beast.  
  
"No need to get jumpy. I just came to tell you that the others have returned and that we have a visitor." He said quickly glancing at Usagi, signifying that the "Visitor" had something to do with her.  
  
"Fine, get out." Heero once again growled, stepping towards Quatre menacingly. He backed through the door hands still in front of him.  
  
"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." He said and on his word he was gone. Closing the door Heero turned back to Usagi, who was now sitting on the bed looking out the window at the full moon. He walked over to her and gently tilted her face to his.  
  
"I have something to tell you." He started out. He watched as her eyes focused on him and showed interest.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A warning to you for you are new to this game. I can see in your eyes that you are not willing to take blood, but do not refuse it. You do not have to kill your victim, just take the amount of blood that you need and they will be fine in a couple of weeks. If you don't feed at all you wont have control of yourself and will go on a blood rampage killing and eating every mortal in site." Usagi listened to his lecture and was surprised that her eyes had betrayed her thoughts.  
  
"It will take getting us to b..but ill do it." Usagi stuttered out, her hand clenching and unclenching beside her also showed her fear.  
  
He looked in her eyes once more then held his hand out to her.  
  
"Let use go see who this visitor is." He said monotonously lifting Usagi to her feet.

* * *

  
It's a wonder what you find when you go cleaning through all your saved documents...so this is my special treat to all my readers...and I promise that I will get over this writers block, but it might be quite a while before you see another update...please just hang in there and don't forget this story...Thank you so much for all the reviews! Luv my readers! Phoenix ;D 


End file.
